


Elf Bound

by MechanicalRoseBud



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinky, M/M, bottom!Warrior of Light, top!Alphinaud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalRoseBud/pseuds/MechanicalRoseBud
Summary: The Warrior of Light finally get some time to himself with Alphinaud always happy to help him unwind.





	

"Are you enjoying your rest, Warrior of Light?" Alphinaud chuckled against Dren's flustering hot skin as he danced his fingers over the weeping cock wrapped beautifully in a silky blue ribbon. 

"You look so worn," The elven youth hummed as he nuzzled against the exposed, shivering skin of the Au'ra bared at his mercy and hard in his hand.

Alphinaud chuckled as he let his glance slid to the large reflection in front of them. He had outdone himself this time. Dren, the Warrior of Light himself, was wrapped and bound in rope as blue as the night sky. The warrior begged with his eyes as his mouth was gagged, a ball made to fit snug against the sharp teeth and harsh lines of his jaw. Alphinaud hummed in delight as he leisurely watched himself stroke the soft, tender scales that dotted the curved head between his fingers. 

"So beautiful." He whispered against the dark skin and felt the cock twitch as he grinned larger sliding away from the bound body that bucked restlessly toward the empty space. 

Alphinaud tsk'ed Dren lightly before he stood in front of him drinking in the sight of those strong arms and legs held back by finely woven ropes. He sighed in pleasure as his eyes fell on those taunt muscles struggling against his bonds, the magical enchancement leaving the legendary warrior exposed in all the right places.The massive Au'ra looked so tiny, so vulnerable with his body covered in sweat from the elf's endlessly teasing ministrations and those blue ringed eyes watched him pleadingly, the heavy cock between tanned thighs only mirroring the visage before him as it wept with its blue bindings tight at the base. 

"I suppose you deserve a reward for all your hard work." Alphinaud hummed in the back of his throat playfully as he smiled slowly shuddering at the touch of his own hands through his clothing. He heard a muffled whimper and the large body thrash uselessly against his bindings again. 

"Let me show you what you've worked so hard for." Alphinaud let his eyes slid shut as his fingers worked at the latches, the hidden buttons and lapels that held his clothing together. He groaned at the touch of air against his shoulder as he slipped from the long sleeves and slid the light coat away. Dren gave a whine so sharp and keen, Alphinaud chuckled as he shook his head. "I've only just removed my coat but you're already a mess." He opened his eyes just slightly and gave a grin so deliciously smug it only served to rile the Au'ra that much more with a vicious thrash that strained the wards.

"Do you wish for me to be inside you so? Does each sliver of my skin remind you of when we are joined? Remind you of the feel of me buried deep inside of you, filling you until you are left no longer wanting?" He spoke in a fluid, dark tone as his fingers worked at the white undershirt, each flicked button revealing more of that smooth pale skin that haunted Dren's very dreams. The soft, lithe body that destroyed him night after night. The mocking tones and blue eyes that seered into his flesh, made his cock dribble when he managed a moment alone. The pockets of beautifully pale skin that teased him ceaselessly with Alphinaud's consistent presence. He would do anything to see that skin bare to see it spread above him, forcing him to do what he'd never considered he would desire before. 

He wanted to be used, fucked until his body couldn't take it anymore. Dren needed it. He never wanted anything so desperately than that damn elf to finish undressing so he could feel the smooth texture of that pale cock buried inside of him. The craving was deep and his chest ached at the memory of so many nights past. Alphinaud was beautiful, feral in his lust and vicious in his affections. Dren could never get enough. Never find himself sated until that pale cock was ruining him from the inside out and he couldn't think of anything else more beautiful.

Dren wept bitterly as that flesh was bare and those handsome, slim thighs were revealed from behind those fitting boots. They were so smooth, so gentle to the touch but they harvested such power. How many nights had Dren found himself at the mercy of those deceivingly powerful thighs? How many nights had he previously scoffed at the thought of Alphinaud managing to bring him to his knees in a blind, agonizing pleasure that threatened to ruin him as viciously as any primal? How many nights had Alphinaud proven again and again, that he was much more than he seemed. 

Dren moaned as he thrust against the empty air, pleadingly wiggling his thighs open more. He begged fruitlessly with his body, arching his back, pushing against the wards and thrashing his body to win his elven lover's approval. His desire. Alphinaud always seem so collected, so observant until the last second of his release. He wanted to make the elf come undone with his body, wanted to unwind that tight personality and have it pound all of his worries deep into his body. Let him wring the pleasure from him if he would not take it for himself beyond the walls of the room. 

Alphinaud was beautiful. The delicious, heavy curve of his delicate looking cock. He was proper, even here, the pink tip seemed as cool as ice but hard as steel as he shook his head. The elf smiled so innocently as if he had bound his Au'ra lover and kissed his exposed body for hours to bring him to a painful brink of lust. Only to remove the tie from his hair to keep his cock on the edge of bursting. Malicious and beautiful. Cruel and needy. Dren sobbed as those warm tears trickled down his cheeks, the only relief in his chest was that beautiful form moving forward. 

He wept still as Alphinaud pushed Dren's body further back and lifted those thighs to fit himself between them. Those sharp, blue eyes focused on the mess of his larger lover and how his body leaned into his touch. Dren felt his chest twist deeply at the vision before him. The hair fell around Alphinaud's face, framing those viciously lustful eyes and the smile only seemed that much more cruel at the slow sensation of that cock pushing into him. Dren screamed behind his gag and Alphinaud's smile grew bigger. 

This was ecstasy. Pure, unadulterated pleasure was being inside of the Warrior of Light. So viciously tight and hot, but so welcoming as it twitched attempting to suck in the cock pushing in as far as it would go. 

"I will destroy all you love. You will belong to me and not even the mothercrystal will be able to save you." Alphinaud growled as Dren shrieked at the feeling of that cock twitching deep inside of him, turning his body into nothing but a mass of sensations he found himself drowning in. Dren gave a whore's gutteral moan as that cock moved faster, shoving into his body ruining his composure as his heart filled his chest as his lungs bled into his throat. More. Dren bucked against those hard, sharp hips fucking him into the bed as brutally as he could muster. It made Dren scream, it made him beg, it made him moan as deeply and truly as he could manage past the gag shoved between his teeth. 

Those delicate hands left bruises as deep as any wound and forced that bound body onto his cock even as he shoved down with a primal's fury, punishing that body for doing this to him. Punishing but adoring that massive body that bent under his will and trapped in his gaze. Every push made it sing, made the sweat that much sweeter as he bit at that warm flesh and forgot the word past the heat choking his cock into oblivion. Every little twist and clamp that squeezed his cock made Alphinaud gasp and shudder. The moans short and quick, his thrusts hard and long, mercilessly grinding against the swollen prostate.

Dren screamed jerking as each hard thrust made him shriek before his body seized and a sudden dry orgasm had them both moaning and screaming at the white hot dagger ripped through them both. Alphinaud came as brutally as he thrust; he forced himself in as deep as he could manage. Digging nails into the dark skin and leaving nothing but bruises in the wake of his grip. He groaned at the sensation of his cum filling that tight body that milked him dry as Dren sobbed with hard, thick tears as the dry orgasm rolled through his senses sending him into a tailspin of cascading pleasure. He shrieked at the feeling of his cock suddenly freed and white spurted onto his body in long stripes that coated his chest in iridescent trails. 

Both struggled to catch their breath as Alphinaud sank against the larger body, still buried inside as he laid his head down against the thicker chest. He sighed in a pleasure so deep and reverting Dren almost thought him cured of his worries but...he knew it was only temporary. This haven, their pleasure and worries. All of it was a balm on a wound that had yet to heal and the thought moved the heart to ache once more in his chest. Not for the bodily pleasures they gave another but for the depth of how they needed one another. Alpinaud tiredly waved his hand and the ropes came undone, the enchancement lifted and Dren gladly stretched his limbs but carefully didn't displace the sleepy elven resting on him. He hesitated before he gently put his hand on Alphinaud's head, stroking it lightly as he leaned his head back. He peered curiously as Alphinaud sat up for a moment and smiled at him as he deftly removed the gag before tossing it to the side. 

"You truly are a blessing, Dren." Alphinaud hummed as he leaned forward and gave a soft noise as he pressed his lips against Dren's, whose chest fluttered and body shuddered at the feel of something so delicate. The kiss was lingering, simple but so much more as Dren reluctantly broke it only to lean his head back as he shifted his arms to hold the smaller body against him.

Dren shifted them both to their sides, tucking Alphinaud tighter against him much to the elf's sleepy amusement and delight. He would never speak of the tender pleasure he got from such an action, to be wrapped in the arms of the one he needed the most. Dren curled arms, legs and tail protectively around the elf before fishing for a sheet to cover them both. 

Dren could not protect Alphinaud from his duties but for tonight, he could protect him from the world itself.


End file.
